Devon Morghan
Under the name Linton Travers, he was second in command to Pyster Darrak and a deep undercover operative for the Midnight Raiders. Under the name Loltar, he was a jumpship and freighter pilot making his own runs. Early Life Devon was born into a very loving family. Although they were seperated by five years, his brother Jack had always been his best friend and his hero. Devon learned everything from walking to driving to making mischief from Jack. Never once in his life had he felt like the "little brother". Devon also learned his love of adventure from Jack while the two spent hours reading pirate stories or making up their own pirate games. The time would come, however, when Jack would leave home to face his own adventures alone. Devon pleaded with Jack to take him, but Jack eased his grief by promising that when Devon graduated, they would be together again. Murder of his Parents by Darrak When Devon was fifteen, his world came crashing down around him. He had slipped out of the house early one Saturday morning to avoid his mother's chore list and had made his way to the woods where his brother and he had often camped. He spent a quiet morning just loafing around and, by mid-afternoon, he figured his mother's wrath would have disappated enough to weather, so he headed home. He was at the edge of the woods with the house in sight when the explosion hit. He had seen his mother in the yard hanging sheets. He had seen his father heading into the house through the back door. He saw the streak of light coming from the sky. Then he saw the fireball. It knocked him backwards into the treeline, and he lay unconsious for hours. By the time he had come to, darkness had fallen. The fire brigade and investigators were still at the site of the distruction, but no one had looked much further. No one had discovered he had not died with his parents. He would never be sure if his next actions stemmed from shock or from self preservation. Silently, he slipped back into the woods and spent the night at the campsite. It took him nearly a week to get far enough away and to find a comm that allowed him to contact Jack. A month later, he was in Kirkdon as Linton Travers. A week beyond that, he was in a boarding school half way across the system. Career Jack had determined after the death of their parents that Devon was to be protected from Darrak at all costs. He didn't want Devon anywhere near him and, in fact, he was happy to keep "Devon Morghan" dead to ensure that Darrak could never harm his brother as he had their parents. Devon, on the other hand, had other ideas. Oh, he was perfectly happy being Linton Travers. He agreed with Jack that "Devon Morghan" was buried with their parents. He was not happy with being kept in the background. Although Jack suspected, Devon never let on to the overwhelming guilt he felt at not being there that day. He knew there was nothing he could have done and, if he hadn't slipped away that morning, he truely would have been buried with his parents, but it still didn't stop the guilt. During his time at school, he met a man named Juxtor Lowedye, though by this time, he was using the alias Loltar. He fell in easily with Jux's circle of friends and, at some point, came to consider Jux almost like a brother. Jux's little sister Kieshon had taken to calling the group the "Ten Little Injuns" and referred to Devon as "Chief". Despite the closeness he felt with these friends, they would never learn his true identity (or his fake one, for that matter) or past until decades later. Once they had graduated, the Injuns took their knowledge to mercinary work. As always, Devon... or rather Loltar, fell in easily. As a pilot, he transported the group to any destination they needed to be and helping with whatever needed to be done. Every so often, however, he would disappear for long periods of time. Unbeknownst to any of them, Jack Morghan included, the man known as Linton Travers began playing a very, very dangerous game. He spent all of his off-world trips quietly worming his way into Darrak's organization, first as a freighter pilot, then comms techie, computer specialist, then, finially, Darrak's second in command. It had been a difficult road gaining Darrak's trust, such as it was. It actually took quite a bit of luck, in fact. Darrak had been out with his pirates, Travers included, when all hell broke loose. Darrak's intel had been wrong and the target he had intended on stealing from had a far greater force than his own. In the midst of battle, Travers had seen his opprotunity to rid the world of Pyster Darrak for good. Laser rifle sighted in on Darrak, Travers was about to pull the trigger when an explosion nearby caused him to flinch. Aim off, his shot actually ended up in the man who had made it past Darrak's defenses intent on killing him. Darrak had not even known the man was there until he fell at his feet. As Travers was the only man from his own force in the area, Darrak had promoted him on the spot, figuring Travers had stayed by his side to protect him. Travers would take full advantage of his position, feeding all sorts of intel to Jack (who was absolutely *livid* at his brother's plan) and the Midnight Raiders. Unfortunately, Travers had been off-world when Jack recieved what was to be his final bit of information. Travers missed the attack that would end Jack's life by hours. He never saw the battle, he never saw Kat carry Jack back to the ranch or bury him. He did find the grave days later after Darrak's troops had destroyed... or rather thought they had... the ranch. Poking around, he found the sub-levels were untouched and, knowing that his revenge would require stealthier steps, he sat back and waited. Devon's Revenge (see storyline Revenge ) It took a year for Travers to get his revenge and it came in the most unexpected way. He knew who Katrylle was the moment she set foot on his freighter, though she had been distracted enough not to remember him. He actually didn't blame her. They had only met once very briefly at the ranch. They had both been young and she didn't pay much attention at the time. Just in case, Travers spent most of his time in the cockpit only taking quick trips out for food, etc. It was one of those trips that saved the life of one of his "usuals" Quenton. Again, luck was with him and her distraction at Quenton's expence kept her from really paying atention to him. Over the past year, he had been using the ranch as a form of storage, sending data to the computer there for safe keeping until he could figure out a way to use it. As he sat in the darkened cockpit of the freighter, he wondered how Katrylle would fit into his plan. He had no way of knowing how involved and cock-eyed that plan would become. Katrylle had almost killed him... twice... but in the end both he and Katrylle would have their revenge and the world would be rid of Psyster Darrak. Although Katrylle was still furious with Travers, he had been able to come onboard the Vextis and begin yet another phase of his life. She would eventually calm down... he hoped. The Present Kat did eventually calm down. Just after Ben Stinel's disappearance, she gave Travers the captain's commision and complete control of the Krita on behalf of The Company as a wedding present when he married Kieshon Lowdye. His main job and the job of the Krita at that time had been to find any and all information on the missing man. In his travels, he had been able to scrape up some tidbits, but his greatest success was in bringing back the dead. The Krita is currently crewed by several members of the Midnight Raiders. Category:Character Backgrounds